NEVER GIVE UP
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: She lost her family at an early age and was held prisoner bye the one thing they thought would never return...... Vegeta what all happen to you when you was with Freeza? Pan asked. REVISED
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hi there this is Pan and Vegeta and this is our story. We both have different views in here. But the most important thing we want you to know is: "NEVER GIVE UP ON HOPE NOR LOVE NO MATTER HOW HARD LIFE MAY GET." Most of the things that happen to me also happened to the young lady that is helping us write this story. So pretty much it's a true story, but there are some things that are not true. And I am sure you can figure out what is and what is not.

If you are weak minded people and are not 17 or older than this story is not for you. Also if you do not like Pan and Vegeta stories or can not keep an open mind about them than please **DON'T READ**.

This is her 1st story like this so please bear with her, she has never told her complete story, even though this is not all of it.

PLEASE DON'T SUE HER FOR SHE DOES NOT OWN US OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO DRAGONBALL! ALL SHE OWNS IS THIS STORY!

SO FROM ALL OF US TO ALL TO ALL OF YOU WE HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

_**Pan's P.O.V**_

Our story starts years ago. That was the day we found each other again. I guess I should tell you all that happened before that day the best I can. So just bear with me because I don't remember a whole lot about my childhood. But I remember the day I lost my freedom and most of my family.

You see twenty years ago my parents and I went to 'New Namek' to see Mr. Piccolo, my fathers mentor and best friend.

Three days into our trip we hit a metro shower. The ship took on major damage and we made a crash landing on a vacant planet. Father tried to repair the radio and the ship, but it was no use.

Father said that Mr. Piccolo was on his way to get us, how he knew where we were I didn't know, but it would take him seven days to reach us.

Six days past and on the morning of the seventh day when I woke I had a rally bad feeling like something bad was about to happen.

I believe my parents had the same feeling cause they kept telling me they loved me and for me to listen to what Grandpa and Vegeta had to say, yes I know that sounds strange but my parents looked up to Vegeta not just because

he was the Prince of our once dying race but because they knew he would be the one to help me with my anger. I didn't understand at first but I soon would.

After a few hours we suddenly felt a large power coming towards the planets atmosphere. My dad looked at my mom then to me…

"Pan, make sure you stay behind your mom and me no matter what happens." He told me.

That's when **HIS** ship landed. At first I thought it was Mr. Piccolo, but when the doors opened I realized it wasn't.

I knew **HIS** face even though at that time I had never seen **HIM** before but I knew we were in trouble.

I can still remember the horror in my voice when I said…

"Mommy, mommy it's **HIM**, it's **HIM**, but how I thought grandpa killed **HIM**."

My mom said she didn't know but for me to stay quite. The only thing that went through my mind at that time, why I wasn't sure, was _'Vegeta, where are you?'_

As **HE** made **HIS** was off the ship. **HE** never once took **HIS** eyes off of me. It made me so afraid; I think **HE** could sense this because **HE** gave me such a sickening smile. I know my dad saw because he said…

"Freeza, but how, my father…"

"That does not matter now all that matters is you two and your father will die this time." **HE** said as **HE** cut my dad off.

Dad put himself in front of me to hide me more. When **HE** saw this, **HE** began to laugh.

"Don't worry stupid boy I am not going to kill her. I want you to suffer in knowing that she will be my new pet and there's nothing any of you can do about it. Oh by the way how is my old pet? I believe he will suffer the most once he finds out I have her."

* * *

**Back on Earth**

_**Vegeta**__**'s P.O.V**_

I was in the gravity room training when all of a sudden I felt strange… I felt… afraid, but it wasn't me, it was coming from…

'Vegeta, where are you?' Pan's voice came inside my head.

I couldn't explain it, what the hell was going on. I mean alright she is the most Saiyan on this weak planet besides me, even when she is the one with the least amount of Saiyan blood in her. For as long as I can remember Pan always loved fighting and learning about her Saiyan heritage.

I remember when she was three; it took Kakkarot and me two months to get Gohan to allow her to enter the Tournament. That was the year they stopped with the junior division. So Pan had to go against the adults. That poor brat got the biggest human there was. But the brat surprised all of us, yes even me, she took him out with one hit all because he called her _'weak'_.

But that still doesn't explain why the hell I would feel her fear or hear her thoughts unless…

* * *

_**Pan's P.O.V.**_

As soon as those words were out of **HIS** mouth **HE** raised a hand and pointed **HIS** finger towards us. There came a bright flash and I had to shield my eyes. I could and still can, hear my mom and dad screaming in pain then nothing.

When I opened my eyes they were…gone…and I was alone with**…HIM.**

**HE** looked at me laughing as he walked towards me saying…

"You will make a much nicer pet for me than my last one."

I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek and before the rest could fall I heard…

"You will NOT do the same to my granddaughter as you did to Vegeta!" I didn't have enough time to turn around before Grandpa was in front of me.

"Grandpa…" I said hesitantly because I thought he was just a figment of my imagination but that was before **HE** said…

"Ah, Goku thank you for joining us."

"Grandpa, I want Vegeta!" I cried out and that's when the tears came on full force. At that time I didn't know or even realized what I had actually said or why I had said it.

"I know Panny, I will take you to him soon" Grandpa said looking over his shoulder at me; he gave me a little wink that said he knew something.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that Goku? Besides I planned on doing far worst things to her. I will make sure that Prince Vegeta will never want her." When **HE** said that last part **HE** looked at me and licked **HIS** lips.

Grandpa saw this and shot into SSJ 4 and said…

"The same way I did be…" was all he could say before **HE** raised **HIS** hand and that same flash came again.

I remember screaming out "Vegeta help me!"

I was screaming from the pain, the fear of what my life was soon to come. I knew in my heart what **HE** was planning. **HE** was going to torture me like **HE** did to Vegeta but I knew my fate would be much worse, hell **HE** even said it would be. I know **HE** would not kill me even when I would beg **HIM** to.

That's when I felt it, the burning inside me and I welcomed it, because it eased the pain and heart ach. I just kept screaming. The last things I remember before the darkness came were the look on **HIS** face. **HE** was mumbling something about "she can't be."

That's when I felt a sting at the corner of my left eye. Once the darkness came I heard Vegeta's voice say "Don't give up Pan."

**

* * *

**

**Back on Earth**

_**Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

'_Damn it to hell, what is going on, how could I feel her fear?' _I thought once again, the same question I had asked myself for the past ten minutes, since it first started.

'_Ah…' _I screamed out in my head and fell to the floor. The pain was too much for even me to handle, it was like someone just pierced my heart and I could feel a single tear slid down the left side of my face.

'_I don't understand how this is happening. What in its right mind could cause her to be afraid let alone feel this much pain…..' _My thoughts came short when Piccolo barged in.

"What the hell" I yelled, but stopped once I took in his full state.

The once calm and collected Piccolo was now standing in front of me almost white as a ghost (hard to believe since he is green as grass) and panting like I have never seen before.

When he looked up into my eye's I saw something I had never seen in this namek's eye's before…. Fear.

"Ve...geta please you must listen something has happened, something I would never imagine."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I raised a brow thinking he knew why I was able to fell Pan's fear and pain. But I was not ready to hear all that had happened to cause that pain or fear in her.

"Listen you know of mine and Gohan's mind link right?" he asked and I just nodded for I had a link with Kakkarot.

"Alright… seven day's ago Gohan told me they crashed on some remote planet. I knew of the planet and also knew it would take seven days to get to them even threw I.T. (instant transmission) so I took off hoping that it wasn't the time we all knew was coming. When I arrived I could feel his power and I knew Gohan was not strong enough to fight him. So I took off to where they were, but I was too late because a flash came and I could hear Gohan and Videl screaming than only silence. When I looked I froze with fear with who I saw, I didn't understand it, how could he be alive and to have that much power. Vegeta it was….. Freeza!!"

"What Freeza!?" I yelled it couldn't be.

"Yes like I said at first I didn't understand it, but then Goku appeared and asked me what happened to Gohan and Videl. When I told him what I knew, he asked me about Pan, I told him she was done there with Freeza and he was stronger than both you and he put together. He told me if anything happens to get to you as fast as I could and to let you know all that has happened. That's when we head Freeza laughing we looked up to see him walking towards Pan saying she would make a much nicer pet than his last. That's when Goku took off towards them saying he would not do the same to her as he did to you. When Pan says him the only thing she said was she wanted you. Goku told her he would take her to you soon. Freeza then asked him how he was going to do that and that he was planning on doing far worst thing to her, he would make sure you never wanted her. I couldn't hear what Goku said but before he was finished Freeza killed him. Goku never had a chance. I was just about to take off when I heard Pan scream "Vegeta help me" than it happened, she transformed into a SSJ…."

"What she couldn't she's only a ¼ of Saiyan unless…" I cut him off and started to say.

"But she did but it was different her hair grow and spiked than she grow a tail but the colors were different. Instead of the yellow-orange it was a silver-blue, her tail was silver and her power was almost as high as his. That's when I took off and when I looked back I saw Pan's face and there it was a bright blue tear in the corner of her left eye it was like it was burned into her skin…. But listen closely Vegeta when I looked at Freeza there was someone standing just behind him and that's when I knew how he had returned…" he stopped to make sure he had my full attention.

"Who" I simply said as my anger rose. Who in their right mind would bring that son of a bitch back?

"Vegeta you understand the only way he could have been brought back was with a wish on the DragonBalls" he said as I just nodded.

"Vegeta, it was Yamucha, he wished him back it was him beside Freeza."

I couldn't believe it that human wished him back after he knew the hell he would bring, but why; why would he do it?

"Vegeta you know why Yamucha did it don't you?" Piccolo asked as I looked up.

"No"

"Revenge. Revenge on you for taking Bulma and in his eye's for letting her die."

"What but there was nothing I could do to save her. Besides why would Freeza take Pan…." That brought me up short when the memories came creeping back up. It all fit's.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kakkarot and my self were in the GR (gravity room) training when….._

"_Goku, Vegeta can you both hear me?"_

"_Yes King Kai what is it?" Kakkarot asked. We were not use to him talking to us unless something was wrong._

"_Are you two alone?"_

"_Of course" I said getting heated for being interrupted from whooping Kaka rot's ass._

"_Vegeta your father wants a word with you both."_

"_Why?" Both Kakkarot and I asked._

"_Because you two must listen and listen very carefully. I have just gotten word from Supreme Kai that in one year a ¼ Saiyan baby girl will be born. She will have the heart of a full blooded Saiyan. Both of you must train her for when she turns five she will lose both of her parents and her Grandfather in front of her eye's by an enemy we all share. When this happens she will somehow turn SSJ and transform into a full blooded Saiyan. That enemy will take her for fifteen years and during that time he will do things to her that not even you, Vegeta, can imagine and she, herself will do things that Vegeta would never do in his right mine. Her heart will become cold and black as ice. Vegeta it will be your job to brake that shell…" King Vegeta says._

"_Father, who is this girl and this enemy you speak of?" I asked my father surprised._

"_I do not know who this enemy is as of yet, but however the girl will be your granddaughter Kakkarot."_

"_So Gohan and Videl are going to have a baby girl soon and the three of us are going to be killed in front of her when she's five right? But how?"_

"_Yes that is right and you all will be killed by this enemy when he returns and the only one who will be able to stop him will be her."_

"_What's her name going to be?"_

"_Well actually I do not know, but I would like to name her if I may Kakkarot?"_

"_Well of coarse your highness" Kakkarot said trying to suck up to my father._

"_Well I wish for you to name her Pan"_

"_But father, why would you want to name her that?" I asked raising a brow because I had a feeling I knew why._

"_Well if you must know son it's because whenever I look on Kakkarot and his family, his mate, ChiChi is always chasing him with that frying pan and for some reason Pan's power reminds me of that frying pan….hahaha" My father, King Kai, and Kakkarot all began to laugh._

"_Father I believe you are spending too much time around King Kai" I said shortly._

"_Alright Vegeta, but one more thing before I go, Pan will be surprising you all throughout her life."_

"_What's that suppose to mean Father?"_

_But before he had time to reply Kakkarot and I felt a Ki rising outside and when we looked it was Piccolo holding Yamucha by the back of the neck._

"_What the hell are you doing Yamucha?"_

"_I wasn't doing anything Piccolo honest. I just heard King Kai's voice and thought trouble may becoming." He said trembling._

"_Yamcha what all did you hear?" Kakkarot asked stepping forward._

"_Everything I am sure"_

"_Why you say that Piccolo?"_

"_Cause Goku so did I, but I was on the Look-Out and when I noticed Yamcha snooping around I came."_

"_Listen all of you none of you can speak a word of this to anyone do you HEAR ME!" Came my father's normal voice._

"_Yes father"_

"_Yes King Vegeta" the others said in unison._

"_Kakkarot when you die you will become a spirit to follow Pan, but you must only speak to her when she actually needs you, you will know when the time comes. Now Vegeta when Kakkarot loses his life you will start to hear and feel things from Pan. Don't ask how or why cause when the time is right you will have the answers. I shall see you all soon if all goes well." My father voice said as it faded away leaving us confused._

_**End of flashback**_

Now I remember what I must do, but how am I to know what she looks like when she returns. I know she will not be the same as she was when she left. Boy, this will be hell.

'_Don't give up Pan' _I thought hoping that it might comfort her somewhat enough to make it thro.


	3. Chapter 3 New Orders

_Chapter 3 - New Order's_

_**Pan's P.O.V.**_

Fifteen years has past since **HE** killed my family. _'I still can not bring myself to call __**HIM**__ by __**HIS **__name for the fear of sounding like I have gave into __**HIS**__ powers but one day __**HE**__ will no longer have any control over me.'_ **HE **told me that day I was to become **HIS** new pet and now I am. I also do all **HIS** bidding. That stupid lizard is trying to take over the universe again.

I know my power is growing and I am almost as strong as **HIM**, soon I will be able to take my revenge, but only if I get this damn device out of me.

Today **HE** is gone to planet 'MEET' for some R&R and Yamucha is with **HIM**. That stupid human is the reason why **HE **is back.

**HE **has just sent word that I am to go to my home planet _'Earth' _and take it over. It's been fifteen years since I have been there. At least I don't have to fight Vegeta; in away that sucks because I would have liked to go around or two with him.

* * *

_**ON EARTH**_

_**3rd Person's P.O.V.**_

Vegeta was in the G.R. when there came a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Vegeta yelled

"Hey Vegeta its Krillin"

"What the hell do you want baldy?" he asked as he walked outside.

"Vegeta we got trouble, something's coming and it's pretty powerful. Piccolo doesn't think we can handle it alone. Can you help us?"

"I'm busy, go find the brats let them deal with it!" he said as he went inside the house.

'_Damn you Vegeta what the hell happened. You've been like this ever since Goku died and Pan disappeared. You don't care about anything anymore even though you didn't care about much back then.' _Krillin thought to himself as he watched Vegeta walk away.

"Man, Goku I wish you were here." he said aloud to no one.

"Hey Krillin what's up?" came a voice from behind him.

"Oh hey Trunks, Goten I was just about to go looking for you two." he said as he turned around.

"What for?" Trunks asked.

"Well Piccolo said there's something pretty powerful heading here and we might need your help since you two are pretty much are the last two Saiyan's willing to help."

"So I take it you asked Father?"

"Yeah that was a waste of breath."

"Krillin you know how he feels. He blames himself for Goku getting killed and Pan disappearance. Hey we better go and get the others and meet back up with to Piccolo." Trunks said as the three of them took off.

* * *

_**Vegeta's P.O.V.**_

'_Vegeta' _came that annoying little voice inside my head.

'_What is it Kakkarot?'_

'_Vegeta they are going to need your help with this one. Hey what did Krillin mean when he said 'the last two Saiyan's'?'_

'_The brat is your son Goten, he was born not long after you were killed really what's he liked?'_

'_He's a clown like you'_

'_Really that's cool, okay now listen you will have to stop this girl without killing her'_

'_Whatever Kakkarot'_ I thought as I closed our mind link.

* * *

_**3rd Person's P.O.V.**_

As the doors of the ship opened a beautiful young woman walked out. She had long black hair and eye's black as coal. She was wearing a Saiyan Elite's uniform, but the colors were different. They were blood red and black.

"Trunks when I tell you go and inform your dad of everything" Piccolo whispered to Trunks.

"Alright Piccolo, but I don't think we will need him. Goten make sure you don't get involved. Everyone suppress your Ki's"

"Right" Everyone said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 Earth

_CHAPTER 4 - SO MUCH HATE_

_**Pan's P.O.V.**_

It has been seven hours since I received orders to go to _'Earth'_. My ship has just landed. _'I wonder if Piccolo will be waiting for me and if he brought any of the other Z-fighter's with him' _I thought to myself as the doors began to lower.

As I made my way off the ship, I was right there were Piccolo, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Trunks. _'Umm I wonder who the kid is.' _I guess he wants an ass whoop in?

"What is your business here?" asked Piccolo. Just like him getting right down to business.

"Oh, nothing much, just that my master wishes me to take this planet over for HIS controlling."

"Who is your master and why the hell are you wearing a Saiyan Elite's Uniform?"

"You ask too many questions, Trunks"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"That does not matter. Piccolo there is no point in trying to read my thoughts it won't work, Tenshinhan don't even try your Tri-beam it takes too much out of you, Chaozu stay out of this I don't want to hurt you. Krillin the solar flare doesn't work either and you boy why don't you just run alone home before you get hurt." The look on their faces was priceless.

"Answer my question who are you and why are you wearing that?" Trunks yelled after a moment.

"Are you just going to make small talk or are we going to fight since I know the Great Z-fighters are not just going to let me take over. Well who's first? Trunks how about you? No better yet Piccolo you should be first since you are the strongest and I am sure you are still fused with Kami or are you afraid?" I said as he flew over towards me. He looked me in the eyes and I was sure he knew who I was but couldn't remember.

"Fine I'll go first but tell me who your master is?"

"Alright Piccolo, but I must say I am ashamed of you, you should know without me having to say **HIS** name after all **he **is the one who killed your best friend, besides I figure the blue tear at the corner of my left eye would give it away."

"Freeza, but that means you are…"he started as he realized who I was.

"That's right Piccolo… Ka-me-ha-me-ha" I yelled

"What the hell, how can she do that that was Goku's attack" asked Tenshinhan

"How do you know my father's attack witch?" yelled the new brat

"He taught me dip shit"

"Bullshit Goku would never teach someone evil the Kamehameha wave" yelled Krillin

"I wasn't always evil baldy. Wait a minute did you say Goku was your father?" I said as I pointed to the brat surprised.

"Yeah so what if he was if he was here right now he would kick your ass!!"

"Galick Gun, you should watch your mouth brat it can get you killed."

"Hey that was Vegeta's…"

"That's right Chaozu! Now are you going to fight me or just make love to me? Hey Trunks to bad your daddy's not alive anymore to get your ass out of trouble again huh." I yelled out laughing at my little joke.

"Trunks now tell him" yelled Piccolo that stopped my laughing quickly.

"Tell who what?"

"You'll see" Piccolo said and before I had a chance to stop him Trunks disappeared.

"Hahaha he's running away again."

"No just wait and you'll see"

"BLACK ONYX ATTACK PICCOLO NOW" a jet of black smoke shout out my hand and hit Piccolo square in the chest and began to tie him up.

"NOW THE OTHERS" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5 So Much Hate

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when all of a sudden my Brat appeared.

"Father, you must hurry"

"Why should I"

"Father, please this girl, she's different she's wearing a Saiyan Elite's Uniform and she has this….."

"WHAT?"

"This tear, she has a blue tear in the corner of her eye. I think Piccolo knows her"

"Why do you say that, brat?"

"Because Father he said that her master was Freeza!"

"It can't be…."I said as we I.T. back to where he had left the others.

* * *

_**Back on the battlefield**_

"Ah don't worry Piccolo it won't kill you unless I tell it to, but heed my warning all of you, don't try and move it will only tighten. Piccolo now why do you think **HE** chose me to come to _'Earth' _since Vegeta is dead?" I said as I floated over to him.

"I…don't…know" Piccolo choked out.

"For revenge, you see **HE** killed my father, my mother, and yes even my Grandfather, but you already knew that didn't you. In order for me to restore my home planet I have to do this. Let me ask you, Piccolo, why, why didn't you try and save them or me, instead of just watching, yes, Piccolo I saw you watching. Oh and yes I should say thank you, for you and Freeza are the reason I ascended as you saw, but what you didn't see was **THIS**!" I yelled out and shout into SSJ2.

"You and Vegeta both allowed **THIS** to happen and never once tried to find me!" I said as I opened my top to show them all the scars, bruises, and the scar above my heart.

"And to believe my family trusted you, you are the traitor not me and now you will pay…"

I was interrupted when I heard the attack. I turned around to take it full in the chest.

"Galick Gun" it was him, my heart ach, my pain, the man who fully understood me completely. The man I had longed to be with all these years. But how **HE** told me he was dead. As all this went through my head, I lost my hold on the others, but when I realized it I said to Trunks…

"Trunks, I'd advise you to get these weaklings out of here. You might have to carry Piccolo most of his energy has been drained." as he was picking up Piccolo. Then they all disappeared as I turned back to Vegeta. He spoke.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell are you Saiyan?!" the venom dripping in his voice.

"It can't be **HE** said you were dead" that's when I felt them. Tears. I haven't cried in fifteen years.

"Does it look like I am dead? Now answer my question or else!"

"Or else what _'Prince Vegeta'_? Are you going to kill me like you did my family or would you rather torture me is that more your taste. Hmmm I'm sure it won't be much of a torture after what **HE'S **done to me."

"What the hell are you talking about girl?"

"How dare you!!" I yelled out, went SSJ3 and throw a large ki blast at him. But not strong, so I knew he could block it.

"PAN, stop it. It wasn't Vegeta's fault. Freeza killed us neither him nor Piccolo…" Goku's rang out.

"Bullshit, he allowed this to happen" I said as I took my top off completely to show the world all of it.

"He never came looking for me, they all made me what I am a KILLER. And never speak my master's name aloud." I yell and shout into SSJ4

"Vegeta stop her or she will destroy herself."

"How the hell do I do that Kakkarot?"

"Vegeta you will pay for this I loved….you" I said as everything went dark.

* * *

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

"Vegeta you will pay for this I loved….you" she said as she passed out. I caught her just in time.

As I looked at her I saw a single tear slide down her left cheek and then just under the blue tear another tear formed but this one was silver. I took my thumb and tried to wipe it away but it never left. I felt something … as I flew back to CC to put her in the R.T.

'_Kakkarot what the hell is going on and don't tell me this is Pan with this much anger and hatred in her heart and soul?' _I said throw our mind link_._

'_It is Vegeta. This is what she has become with Freeza for the past fifteen years.'_

'_Why did she think I was dead?' _I couldn't believe this; her eye's where so cold and held so much anger.

'_Freeza told her you died from the heart disease'_

'_What the hell has he done to her and why the hell didn't you tell her I've been trying to find her?'_

'_I couldn't after a month or so she submitted to him when it came to you and the other's and now she does whatever he asks of her. Vegeta, he has done things to her that __**YOU**__ can't even imagine. It wasn't like it was when you were with him.' _

'_What do you mean Kakkarot?'_

'_Vegeta I can't tell you that's her place. But Vegeta he has put her some sort of device in her. It can track her where a bout's and if her ki get's too high it will drain her and might even kill her.'_

'_Alright we will deal with it after she gets out of the R.T.'_

'_You've missed her haven't you?'_

'_That's none of you business Kakkarot.'_

'_Just admit it Vegeta you father was right.'_

'_I'm not going to get into this right now!'_

'_Alright but don't ask too much of her right now.' _He said as I closed our mind link.

I sat down at the desk next to the R.T. and looked at her and all the scar's that covered most of her body. The places that didn't have scars were covered in bruises.

'_Kami I hope it wasn't as bad as it was when I was with him.' _I thought, father was right so far about everything, but what I want to know is what did she mean if she wanted to restore her planet….does she mean planet Vegeta?

I was brought short when the tank began going off. Her heart rate was sky rocketing. So without thinking I began to speak to her telepathically.

'_Pan you have to calm down your in the R.T. Pan its Vegeta your safe now'_

'_You lie your dead he said you were dead'_

'_Pan I'm not dead he lied to you, but you must calm down'_

'_If it's really you Vegeta than prove it!'_

'_How the hell am I to do that?'_

'_If you really are Vegeta than tell me what our nicknames were for each other?' _Damn she's got an attitude like me now I thought to myself.

'_I heard that NOW TELL ME!'_

'_Fine and stop yelling. Pan you use to call me '_Veggie_' or '_Veg-head_' and I always called you '_my lil black onyx'

'_Oh Kami-sama, Vegeta it is you but how'_

'_Don't you remember?'_

'_No the last thing I remember was stepping off my ship and seeing the Z-fighters then everything went red.'_

'_Pan you nearly killed Piccolo and scared the hell out of the others. Why did you come here in the first place?'_

'_Cause __**HE**__ ordered me to take it over. That's what I do I'm a one man army, well a one woman army'_

'_Why'_

'_Vegeta there's no time for this. __**HE'S **__going to come looking for me.'_

'_Don't worry about that right now we have time; we have five years before he finds you. Now Pan you are staying here with me at CC.'_

'_Vegeta I cant I'm to dangerous'_

'_No arguments that's finial understand!'_

'_Yes, but are you sure and how the hell are you talking to me like this?'_

'_Damn you do have a temper like mine.' _

'_Well because you and I have bonded, so apparently we are supposed to be life mates'_

'_Well that explains a lot'_

'_What the hell does that mean?'_

'_Well __**HE**__ always kept telling me that when __**HE**__ was done with me you would never want me'_

'_So he knew'_

'_Yeah I guess'_

'_Did he ever tell you how he was able to come back?'_

'_Yeah __**HE**__ said that you pissed off Yamucha; you know you have that effect on people; and when Yamucha found out about me he wished for __**HIM**__ back. Apparently Yamucha waited to long to wish __**HIM**__ back cause now Yamucha is __**HIS**__ new slave since I do __**HIS**__ bidding, thank Denda for that' _she said the last part so quietly I barely caught it.

'_Pan, do you know where the tracker is?'_

'_Yeah it's above my heart, but I can't remove it myself so you will have to. Go ahead and get me out cause you will have to put me right back in unless you can get Denda to heal me. You will also have to restrain me.'_

'_Alright but you must promise me you wont harm anyone here. Remember when a Saiyan gives their word they have to keep it'_

'_I know I promise' _she said as the water began to drain away.

"Pan here is some clothes stay here while I get Denda and Piccolo"

"Alright, I need to apologize to Piccolo anyway"


End file.
